vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
113257-any-plans-to-address-the-subpar-costume-and-character-customization-options
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- That T is going to haunt my dreams... Also, and with all due respect to the good folks on reddit from three months ago, I prefer more variety. I'm strong on the pros for this game, of which there are many, and this is not about complaints, but carbine themselves have put out that player feedback is a big part of their strategy so in sense, as a player and some one who likes the game and wants to see it progress, I have something of an obligation to report my findings, question the current state and suggest things I would like to see. Theres a lot to love but I also see areas where there could be even more. To be fair, no, I believe there is no such thing as too many choices when it comes to character customization XD | |} ---- ---- ---- FYI - If you go into advanced editing of your original post, you can actually edit the thread title, so you can remove the "T" if you want. Thought it might help... sounds like you're like me... when I do stuff like that, I'm like, "ARGH -- must fix -- NOW!!!". B) | |} ---- Good to know actually. Could we possibly get a small update on what kind of improvements they are thinking? :D *shamelessly tries to learn more details* | |} ---- (But seriously, can't share details till it's more concrete). | |} ---- You're my hero! ^___^ | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I know this is in outfield here.. but worth the shot.. is there any chance you can bring up the topic of adding a feature (with the current system) where you can select to actually use the stats of a particular costume instead of the equipped ones this would be helpful to players with multiple gear sets i.e dps,pvp,support..provided its the right type of armor for you class. Say for example you choose costume number 6 and its your support set... you go to the dye guy or however.. and select it and now you have your support armor stats ect. This would help reduce the risk of mishaps with gear in the event that they where oversighted and vendered or salvaged. i havnt done this yet but i see a large potential for player error.. Of course im not sure if theres that many players using the costume system for this either.. | |} ---- ---- ---- I'd say they should make that into its own system, just like Final Fantasy XIV does. Add a little tab on the character window, call it the "Amazing Super Quick Gear Change, by Protostar " and let players have as many loadouts as LAS they have. Or as many costumes. Or any other arbitrary number. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm the one playing nice, I was addressing someone who accused me of nonsense about destroying the game. I'm pretty sure don't even have that ability. Now back on the lack of ETA, yes it prevents the masses from riding the devs. BUT ultimately gives us nothing to trust when no time is given. I think Trust, or the lack of, is the biggest issue for next wave of people hinging on leaving. The patch drops help a little, but not really curing the ailment. | |} ---- ----